


join us sometime

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: When you find out that your crush has been hooking up with a mythical hero and they’re both interested in you, you say yes.





	join us sometime

“Hey, Ephrim?” Throndir looked over at him as he pulled his pants back on.

“Yes?” Ephrim had sat down in the corner of the broom closet they had flung themselves into, tying the laces on his boots. They’d been doing this for a few months now-- stealing moments when they could in secret, blowing off steam. He’d love for it to be more, but there was so much to do, and he doubted that Throndir thought about him that way.

“What do you think about Red Jack?”

Ephrim frowned. “He’s cool? He’s been a great help with some building, but he’s not around a ton. Which is fine, I know he has a lot of stuff on his own plate.”

Throndir laughed a little, running his hand through his hair. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

He paused, trying to figure out what to say. “You know Jack and I are… hooking up, right?”

“I…” Ephrim’s mouth froze and his brain spun, trying to work through the information he had just received as fast as possible. “I did not know that. But now that you say it, that does make a lot of sense.” He looked back down at his boots, breaking eye contact. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I told him about what we were doing, and-- don’t look at me like that. He’s not going to tell anyone.”

“No no no,” Ephrim blushed, a hand over his face. “It’s just-- oh my god, Red Jack knows about my sex life.”

Throndir smirked at him. “Oh, it’s more than that.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

“We were wondering if you would want to join us sometime.”

Ephrim’s mind went blank. “Both of you?”

“Yeah, if you’re interested.” Throndir smiled at him as he buttoned back up his shirt. How he was able to act so casual about this, Ephrim could not understand.

“Are you sure?”

He laughed. “Jack asked as soon as I told him. He thinks you’re really pretty.”

“Oh.” Ephrim swallowed. “Yeah, I would be interested in that.”

“I thought you might.” Throndir gave him a little grin. “I’ll let you know the next time he’s back in town, yeah?”

“Sure, sounds good,” stammered Ephrim.

“Okay.” Throndir leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ephrim watched him leave, face redder than ever. He sat back down, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Fantasies he had never dared let himself dream about filled his mind. He tried to pull himself together, smoothing out his shirt before slipping out, almost certainly going to be late to his meeting.

***

“He’s taking it very well, Throndir.” Red Jack’s eyes trailed over Ephrim’s body, leaving him feeling exposed in the best way. He leaned forward on his chair, to get a better look or to readjust his fingers inside Ephrim, he wasn’t sure.

“Mm-hmm.” Throndir could barely speak himself. 

Red Jack laughed. “Come on. I know you’re not the wide-eyed one here.”

“Trust me, he isn’t either.” 

Ephrim couldn’t focus enough on the teasing to give a retort. Bouncing on Throndir’s lap with his cock up his ass was enough to make his mind go fuzzy, but Red Jack’s two fingers inside him were overwhelming his senses in the best way. They were calloused and thick inside of him, crooking at just the right angle to make him shake. Throndir held him around the waist, grounding him. He threw his head back and moaned, hoping he would take the hint. 

Ephrim heard Throndir give a little laugh that meant he was probably smirking over his shoulder at Red Jack. He gave him a nip on his exposed neck- almost what he wanted, but not quite.

“Something you want?” Red Jack slowed his pace. 

He whined, but all that did was make Red Jack take out his fingers entirely, putting them into his mouth instead. He sucked eagerly, tasting himself as he cleaned his two fingers. When he was satisfied, he cradled Ephrim’s face in a hand, running his thumb across his cheek. “Tell me, Ephrim.”

To be the sole focus of Red Jack’s attention was an intense feeling. He steadied his voice as best he could. “You’re the only one still covered up.” He glanced down to his crotch and back up again. “Surely, there must be something that  _ you  _ want.”

Red Jack laughed again.

“I told you he was eager,” Throndir said, his fingers trailing down Ephrim’s hips to the inside of his thighs.

“And right you were.” Red Jack reached under Ephrim’s chin and tilted it up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You’re not going to take my cock tonight, Ephrim. Believe me, I’ve learned that it’s best to take it very slow on this.”

“There are other ways I can get you off. I have been known to be very determined.” He didn’t drop Red Jack’s gaze as he spoke, even as Throndir’s hand reached around for his cock, moving in short quick motions. He reached behind his head to stroke Throndir’s hair as a thank you.

“What would you do to me?”

He could feel the tension beginning to build in his body. “I can suck you off. Throndir has said I’m very talented at that.”

Throndir started to fuck him faster as they spoke. Red Jack pressed his thumb to Ephrim’s lips. “Yes, it is a very pretty mouth.”

Ephrim kissed his thumb, and Red Jack grinned. “You want me to fuck your mouth?”

God, Ephrim was so close. He squirmed under Throndir’s tight grip, who started stroking his dick faster.

Red Jack continued. “You would enjoy that, my cock down your throat, perhaps my hand around you to keep you there?”

Ephrim whined. “Is that what you want?” Throndir murmured into his ear. “Jack using your mouth, fucking your mouth, while I watch you?”

“Yes,” Ephrim whispered. He wanted Red Jack to fuck him, he wanted to come.

“Say please,” Throndir teased. “Say please and I’ll let you come.”

“Fuck, Red Jack, Throndir, please fuck me, please fuck my mouth, please let me come.”

Throndir bit into his neck. Ephrim gasped, and he was shaking apart, pinned between Throndir’s broad chest and Red Jack’s stare. He sighed, body going slack in Throndir’s arms. “Holy shit,” he breathed. Throndir snorted.

Throndir kissed the back of Ephrim’s neck and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “I think you should join us on the bed, Jack.”

“If you insist,” he said with a slow grin. Ephrim got up so Red Jack could come up, and Throndir took the opportunity to stand up and kiss Red Jack. He guided him onto the bed, hand on his pecs, defined even through his shirt. Ephrim took a moment to watch the two of them. It was hot as hell, watching Throndir straddle Red Jack’s hips and push him up against the headboard. They had obviously done a lot of this, Throndir deftly avoiding his tusks when he didn’t want to feel them and rubbing against them when he wanted something rougher. Red Jack cupped his ass, bringing him closer. 

Ephrim watched them closely, fascinated by the image of Throndir taking Red Jack’s shirt off, showing his chest of thick, black hair and hard maroon nipples. Ephrim expected Throndir to mouth at them with a frenzy, but instead Throndir turned to face him. His eyes glinted, a little bit devious. “Are you going to join us?”

And suddenly Ephrim was on the bed, straddling Red Jack’s left thigh, with Throndir taking the right. Throndir laughed, taking his hand and kissing it before placing it on Red Jack’s chest. He grabbed hold and pushed up to kiss him. Red Jack met him with a hand on his hip, bringing him in further. He was steady and firm, gasping only for a moment when Throndir bit down on a nipple. Ephrim explored every inch of Red Jack he could reach: he didn’t know when he’d get another chance like this, and he was going to make the most of it.

His hand slipped into Red Jack’s pants, wrapping around the base of his cock as much as he could. Red Jack groaned low underneath him. Ephrim grinned into their kiss, stroking as much as he could from that angle.

“I understand why you like him,” Red Jack muttered, turning his head towards Throndir. Throndir looked up from his work to smile at them. “Do you want to take it out?” Red Jack asked, turning his focus back to Ephrim.

“No, I want to stick my entire head in your pants.”

Throndir laughed. Red Jack paused for a moment, then smiled wide, sharp teeth glinting. “We should have done this much earlier.”

Ephrim flushed a little, proud of himself, and bent down to strip off Red Jack’s pants. He knew his cock was huge from when he had begun to play with it before, but he didn’t realize just how massive he would be. It was so thick his hand couldn’t wrap all the way around it, and it was long too, a deep red with swollen knobs on the underside. Ephrim bit his lip as he looked at it. He couldn’t help thinking about what it would be like to stretch himself over it, feeling those knobs rub in and out of him.

But Red Jack had already made it clear that he wouldn’t fuck Ephrim with it tonight. So Ephrim reached down, trailing his fingertips lightly up the underside of his cock.

Red Jack’s breath hitched, and Ephrim grinned. Throndir shifted, leaning up to kiss Red Jack again and putting his hand on his cock too. They worked in tandem, together able to reach around his full girth. Red Jack’s previous stoic expression had faltered. Emboldened, Ephrim took the tip of it into his mouth. He was rewarded with a hand in his hair, pulling it tightly. He pushed further, working as much of it as he could, teasing the bulbs with other hand.

Throndir’s groan broke his focus. He looked up to see Red Jack’s other hand around Throndir’s cock. Throndir looked down at him with a predatory gaze, and he shivered. “You know,” Throndir said, flicking his eyes briefly to Red Jack before pinning him in place with his look once again, “he likes it when you bite them.”

“Oh?” Ephrim raised his eyebrows, kissing the tip of his cock and moving to the base of his cock. He ran his tongue slowly over them, feeling the heavy weight of it twitch as he did.

“Gently,” Red Jack cautioned in his deep, growling voice.

“Of course.” Ephrim batted his eyelashes at him. He took the first node into his mouth, sucking it and circling it with his tongue, taking his time. Red Jack sighed into it, pushing his hips toward him. His obvious pleasure encouraged him, and he dragged his teeth along it. Red Jack hissed and tightened his grip in his hair. Ephrim froze.

“Don’t stop,” Red Jack breathed, and Ephrim dived back in feverishly. He heard Throndir start murmuring quiet praise to Red Jack and smiled. There was something cute about getting to see someone else make him blabber.

“God, Jack, you always feel so good, you two look so hot like that, Jack I’m gonna come I don’t want to come yet--”

“Then don’t,” Red Jack teased, kissing Throndir’s neck and letting go of his dick. “Ephrim looks like he could use some attention.” He squeezed his ass and pushed him toward the lower end of the bed. 

Throndir took his advice, trailing his fingers up Ephrim’s arms and down his back. “Do you need more attention?”

Ephrim paused and smirked. “Honestly, Throndir, it’s like you’ve never even met me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He obliged, readjusting and then taking as much of Red Jack’s length into his mouth as he could. He felt Throndir’s fingers roam over his skin, exploring his folds and teasing him relentlessly. He moaned around Red Jack’s cock. He stuck his butt higher in the air, trying to direct Throndir’s attention.

“Relax,” Throndir said with a fond tone of voice, grabbing his ass. “I’m getting there.”

He bent over, pressing a kiss to the inside of Ephrim’s thigh. He spread his legs open a little further and felt Throndir smile against his skin. He kissed the other side, then moved back up. He pushed into Ephrim slowly, fingers dipping into his hips. Ephrim sighed. Throndir wasn’t Red Jack-sized, of course, but he sure wasn’t small either. It felt wonderful to feel so full on both sides. They found a rhythm quickly, Red Jack beginning to fuck his mouth rougher. He relished it. With a hand, he teased the base of his thick cock. 

Behind him, Throndir fucked him faster. “What are you smiling about?” he heard Throndir say over him to Red Jack.

“The two of you,” Red Jack said above him. “You make a nice tableau.” Ephrim looked up at him, and Red Jack tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “So very pretty.” He smiled a fanged grin down at him, and that pushed Ephrim right up to the edge. 

He began to make high pitched noises, and Throndir fucked him harder. Soon he was peaking again, gasping, moaning, and Throndir fucked him through it as he sank into the mattress. He knew Throndir must be close too, and sure enough soon Throndir had pulled out and was coming all over him. It dripped down his thighs. He loved the way it made him feel marked and used.

“Is that how you two like to finish?” Red Jack chuckled, sliding out of Ephrim’s mouth and into his own hand. “Is that how you would like me to finish?” he asked, voice lowered.

Ephrim nodded, and with a few strokes Red Jack was coming all over his face, hot and thick. Ephrim licked his lips and grinned, covered in cum all over.

“Good boy,” Red Jack said, eyes sweeping over Ephrim.

Throndir walked around, sitting next to Red Jack and giving him a kiss. “He looks good like that, Jack.” Ephrim glowed, a small but satisfied smile on his face. Throndir turned his attention to him, running a finger along his jaw. “Do you want help cleaning up?”

“Yeah, I think you got some hard to reach places.”

Throndir rolled his eyes at him and smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel, helping clean him off and doting on him. “You did so well,” Throndir cooed. “You were so good for both of us.” He kissed him on the forehead.

“That was so much, but like, in such a good way.”

“Good.” He smiled. “I know this isn’t usually even an option for us, but will you stay the night?”

“Of course. You think I’d pass up the chance to spoon Red Jack?” 

Throndir rolled his eyes. “Glad to see where you stand.”

“And you, obviously.” Ephrim leaned in and kissed him, before dragging him back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @angstcaffeine but i keep things pretty sfw over there
> 
> also this is the first smut story i've ever actually published, so feedback would be highly appreciated!


End file.
